The Reason
by Rose Vaughn
Summary: One shot. Rated for language. Bulma and Vegeta get into a fight and he leaves. Set to Hoobastank's 'The Reason.'


The Reason  
  
They had fought...again. Bulma stared out the window that her husband had just flown out of moments earlier. Wiping a stray tear from her face, she turned around, leaving the cold room behind. Switching the light off as she went, she thought about what had transpired a few moments ago.  
  
The blue-haired woman laughed harshly after a few seconds. Hell. She couldn't even remember what the argument had been about. Food, the constant training...the Gravity Chamber. Yes...that had been it. Vegeta had blown a hole in the side of the Gravity Chamber. He had stormed into the house demanding that it be fixed immediately.  
  
Bulma had already had a bad enough day. Trunks was constantly getting into trouble, which made it extremely difficult to get Bra to take a nap. The young infant had woken up every few minutes, crying. And then, with a temperamental Saiyan Prince marching in, insisting that she fix something that she had no time for, Bulma had had enough.  
  
After that, she really couldn't remember what was said. All she knew was that they had yelled, she had thrown a dish at him, and after that, he had flown off. Bulma didn't know where Vegeta had flown off too...she just knew he was gone. Again.  
  
Sighing heavily, Bulma slowly climbed the stairs that lead to her and Vegeta's bedroom. After changing into her nightgown, she curled up on the bed, hugging her knees, waiting...hoping...that her prince would return.  
  
--I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning   
never meant to do those things to you   
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know--  
  
The rock face quickly crumbled under the onslaught of energy being hurdled at it. The energy of a man in...in what? Pain? Vegeta laughed. Pain wasn't the word. Anger? Well, maybe a little. Guilt? Yes. That was it.  
  
However much he hated to admit it, he felt guilty for what he had done earlier that day. He had damaged the Gravity Chamber again. Vegeta had known that his mate was not in a good mood at the time. As he trained, he had heard the repeated cries of his infant daughter, the mischievous laughter of his son...and the exasperated voice of Bulma, telling the rambunctious Trunks to stop whatever it was that he was doing. Yet, the Saiyan Prince still persisted, insisting that the woman fix his prized machine.  
  
She had refused, claiming that she didn't have the time, and that it would get done when she got a chance. Vegeta had blown up at her...he couldn't even remember exactly what he had said. He did, however, remember dodging a dish, then flying out the window, leaving the bitchy woman behind.  
  
Vegeta just stood there for a few moments, staring at the bits of rock and dust on the ground, breathing heavily. "Damn her..." He muttered to himself.  
  
He paused for a moment. Damn her? Damn her for what? Changing him? Making him a better man than he was before? Vegeta sighed and blew up another rock. No...he couldn't damn her for that. Hell. He couldn't damn her for anything. She had been right. Just as she always was.  
  
Although he would never admit it out loud, he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. Bulma was constantly in his mind. Everything he did was for that woman. Her and their children.  
  
Vegeta growled and threw a ki blast at some poor, unsuspecting pile of dirt. How in the hell was he going to fix it this time? How was he going to apologize to her again? He had done it so many times; he was beginning to think that the words were getting pretty stale. But did Bulma think that? Kami, he hoped not.  
  
After a few seconds, Vegeta lifted into the air. He was going back. Going back to apologize. And maybe...just maybe, Bulma would accept those stale words...  
  
--I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you--  
  
--I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through   
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears   
That's why I need you to hear--  
  
How long had she lain awake, waiting for him? Bulma glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 3 am. Too long. She had waited too long. Rubbing her bloodshot eyes, the scientist climbed out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at her tear-streaked face, she sighed. "Screw him. I need to sleep." She murmured quietly.  
  
Turning off the light, Bulma made her way back into the bedroom, pausing only to close the balcony doors. Normally, after they fought, she would leave them open, so he could come back in the middle of the night, without setting off the security system. But this time, for some reason...she really didn't believe that Vegeta was coming back.  
  
--I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new   
And the reason is you--  
  
--And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you--  
  
Vegeta hovered a few feet away from the window, just out of Bulma's line of sight. She had just closed the doors to the balcony. Maybe she thought he wasn't coming back this time...Well, if that's what she was thinking, she was dead wrong. He could never leave her. He had done it once, and regretted every minute that he was gone from her and their son's lives.  
  
No. He wouldn't make that mistake again.  
  
Vegeta waited a few minutes until he sensed that Bulma was asleep. Gently floating down to the balcony, he quietly pushed open the doors and walked inside. Slowly, almost tentatively, the Saiyan walked over to the bed and looked down at his wife.  
  
Seeing her tear-streaked cheeks and soaked pillow, his heart immediately filled with regret. He regretted ever making this perfect creature cry. He regretted ever hurting her. If he could, he'd take back every hurtful thing he had done to her. But Vegeta knew he couldn't. It was in the past, and the past was gone. He could only make up for today. And that's what he intended to do.  
  
Kneeling down next to the bed, Vegeta pushed a stray curl of blue hair out of Bulma's face. He froze momentarily when she stirred, and her crystal blue eyes opened.  
  
Bulma looked up into the deep obsidian eyes of her husband and sat up. Almost afraid of what was going to happen, she carefully reached out and brushed her hand against his cheek. Sighing happily as he pulled her into a tight hug, Bulma started crying again when he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
--I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you   
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know--  
  
--I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you--  
  
--I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do   
And the reason is you-- 


End file.
